Neo Seconda Generazione
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Tsuna y sus amigos han decidido que es tiempo de pasar el mango de la nueva generacion de la familia Vongola. Acompaña a Kazuma y a sus amigos en esta nueva aventura, en donde se enfrentaran a muchos retos y a la nueva familia que esta tomando poder y desea atentar contra vongola, los Diamond.
1. Prologo

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a AmanoAkira y los occ a sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencias:

- Esta historia incluirá temática de relación homosexual y heterosexual.

- Habrá Mpreg.

- Escenas Fuertes, ya sean sangrientas o sexuales.

- También locuras de una enferma mental.

Nota: yooosh! Aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo bebe (? Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por sus donaciones y préstamos de personajes, espero que les guste este capítulo! Aunque al ser el prologo es un poco vago y los niños aun no aparecen kukuku.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo –

-''_pensamientos_''-

-_cambio de idiomas_-

Este proyecto contara con la ayuda de Yunmoon que actuara como mi beta-reader, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsunayoshi estaba sentado en el trono que lo delataba como cabeza de la familia Vongola, frente a él una mesa de grandes dimensiones se desplegaba rodeada por sus aliados, amigos y compañeros de innumerables batallas a las que había sido sometido a lo largo de los años desde que asumió el mando de la Mafia Italiana.

Sentado a la derecha del capo estaba su fiel mano derecha, Gokudera Hayato con su expresión seria y ligeramente melancólica, le seguía Sasagawa Ryohei extrañamente calmado, a su lado estaba Rokudo Mukuro sin su habitual sonrisa malvada, su esposo Byakuran Gesso también estaba serio a su lado, Zakuro se encontraba imperturbable con los brazos cruzados, claramente indiferente, Tozaru y Nozaru tenían la misma expresión.

Chrome Dokuro estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y los brazos cruzados, Uni escuchaba atenta y Ganma se entretenía observando a su Hime-sama.

Levi y Lussuria permanecían tranquilos mientras Belphegor afilaba su cuchilla riendo discretamente,bueno…Tan discretamente como él podía, Fran en cambio le decía entre susurros que se calle y se comporte, ganándose un cuchillazo en el sombrero, Squalo los fulminaba con la mirada absteniéndose de gritar, Xanxus observaba al decimo con una expresión molesta en el rostro desde la otra punta de la mesa.

En el lado izquierdo de la mesa estaban Mammon sentada al lado de Xanxus contando su dinero, Verde tecleaba desinteresadamente en su portátil, Skull se encogía en su silla, Fon estaba con los ojos cerrados, Colonello y Lal Mirch discutían en voz baja, Basil el cual fungía como el actual jefe de la CEDEF susurraba a su esposo Fuuta algunas cosas, Romario se aseguraba de que Dino no cometiera alguna estupidez, Enma estaba con su usual expresión de indiferencia mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de su esposo, Adelheid lo miraba preocupada, Lambo se frotaba las manos con una expresión nerviosa en su normalmente apacible rostro, Reborn tenía los brazos cruzados y la fedora cubría gran parte de su rostro, Yamamoto Takeshi estaba del lado izquierdo de Tsuna con una expresión de intensa concentración.

¿Y Hibari Kyoya? Pues por supuesto, se encontraba parado detrás del trono de su querido esposo Tsunayoshi, lanzando una mirada de desprecio a los demás, nada dispuesto a sentarse entre insulsos herbívoros.

-Boss… ¿no cree que esto es demasiado precipitado?- pregunto Chrome con el ceño fruncido en preocupación.

- Aún son niños después de todo-Agrego Enma con aprensión.

Lambo asintió frenéticamente ante esas palabras, seguido de otros asentimientos, Tsuna los entendía después de todo el tampoco quería otorgarle esa carga a su hijo mayor.

-Entiendo cómo se sienten, pero recuerden a qué edad nosotros fuimos lanzados a la mafia, algunos de nosotros no teníamos ni la menor idea de este mundo, nuestros hijos cuentan con la ventaja de ser educados y entrenados en este mundo ya desde pequeños, saben protegerse y pueden hacerlo –dijo el Capo entrelazando las manos.

Los padres portadores y las madres presentes se preparaban para protestar, pero cuando Reborn alzo la mano y se enderezo todos callaron dirigiendo su atención a él.

-Propongo una cosa Dame-Tsuna…-Empezó, alzando la vista y recorriendo con la mirada a todos – un año, los enviaremos a Namimori por un año donde tendrán que enfrentar una serie de obstáculos, y si pasan…no pondremos impedimentos para nombrar a la Decimo primera generación, o como la conocemos ahora: la Neo Seconda Generazione- Las parejas se susurraron entre si y Xanxus tomó la palabra.

-El escuadrón Varia acepta la propuesta del Arcobaleno del Sol – Dictaminó ignorando la escandalizada mirada de su consorte.

A los pocos segundos después de las palabras de Xanxus todos acordaron de que era lo mejor.

-Bien, entonces está decidido –sonrió Tsuna con sus grandes ojos castaños brillando de alegría- Mañana Kyoya, Takeshi y Reborn irán a preparar todo para que no haya inconvenientes – exclamó antes de levantarse.

Todos los demás copiaron sus acciones y se despidieron alejándose ruidosamente.

La pareja mas resaltante era la de Squalo y Xanxus puesto que el primero comenzó a gritarle tan pronto salieron de la habitación.

Tsuna se recargó cansadamente contra su esposo, Kyoya lo sujetó firmemente.

-Tú y Reborn lo planearon todo, ¿no es así? –Tsuna sonrió perezosamente al ver la minúscula sonrisa de su esposo y su traviesa mirada.

-Yo sugerí Namimori, será bueno volver- murmuro con cierta melancolía, ambos se besaron dulcemente y salieron de la sala de juntas en dirección hacia su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una figura vestida de negro corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de una siniestra Mansión.

Al llegar frente a una puerta de mármol tocó un par de veces mientras jadeaba e intentaba recuperar la respiración.

Al abrir se encontró con un rostro delgado con una cicatriz similar a la de una cirugía pasando por todo su ojo derecho, sus hermosos ojos de un celeste tan claro que lo hacían parecer blancos, lo estructuraron por un momento antes de sonreír infantilmente y alejarse ladeando la cabeza haciendo que su cabello negro corto y rizado enmarcase su rostro dándole un aire de niño bueno.

-Buenos días E…-se vio interrumpido cuando un cuerpo aterrizó encima suyo, logrando estamparlo contra el suelo.

-Itte! Eso dolió –gimoteo una chica de grandes e intensos ojos negros y cabello tan oscuro como una noche sin estrellas, con mechones disparejos de los cuales los más largos llegaban por debajo del cuello, con un fleco que si bien no ocultaba su mirada si lo hacía con sus orejas, los mechones de ambos lados del rostro sujetos por bandas de color oro hacían contrastar su pálida piel.

-Aya… Sal de encima o Akuma empezara a tener uno de sus raros ataque-murmuro groseramente un joven de gran altura, con el cabello de un extraño color azul oscuro y fulminantes ojos violetas- Tu, la jefa te está esperando – murmuro antes de dar una vuelta y adentrarse de nuevo a la habitación.

-Eres tan grosero Makoto, de esa forma Henrietta-sama no te querrá como novio – gruño la mujer identificada como Aya haciendo un puchero mientras se levantaba.

La persona vestida de negro avanzó ignorando la pataleta que Aya y Makoto protagonizaban.

-La luna es roja- murmuro el de ojos celestes sonriendo para sí mientras pasaba en medio de los otros dos, logrando así que pararan su pelea.

Las cuatro personas llegaron al centro de la oscura habitación decorada en tonos morado y negro, allí recostada en un elegante trono se encontraba una joven de estatura media, piel clara y largo cabello de un pintoresco color morado, que hacia juego con su ropa, la mujer tenía puesto un vestido negro con volantes purpuras, medias blancas hasta las rodillas y adorables botas negras.

La de cabello morado se encontraba discutiendo en voz baja con una joven de lacio cabello negro a la altura de los hombros, no se podía verle el rostro debido a una máscara blanca, igual a la que se utilizaban en los teatros en épocas pasadas, era la máscara sonriente.

-Henrrietta-sama… le traigo noticias de Vongola-murmuró aquella persona vestida de negro bajando la cabeza en respeto a su señora, esta fijo sus azules ojos en su espía y con un sutil movimiento de la mano a modo de permiso comenzó a recitar- según mi superior en vongola, escuché que los mocosos serían enviados a Namimori, Japón, durante todo un año para entrenar y ser sometidos a pruebas para ver si son capaces de tomar el liderazgo de la Mafia Vongola- cito con el rostro serio.

La mujer identificada como Henrrietta se enderezó en su asiento con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios.

-Regina...llama a los demás, es momento de que la familia Diamond entre en acción –exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Kyaa! Estoy emocionada! Que les pareció? Un poco corto y sin mucha información pero en el próximo ya aparecerán sus pequeños bebes, aquí ya presente a los padres de los pequeños y también a algunos de los Diamond, jojojo ya veremos si descubren a mi sensual espía…

En el próximo capítulo Namimori Tiembla!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a AmanoAkira y los occ a sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencias:

- Esta historia incluirá temática de relación homosexual y heterosexual.

- Habrá Mpreg.

- Escenas Fuertes, ya sean sangrientas o sexuales.

- También locuras de una enferma mental.

Nota: oleee! Aquí el segundo capítulo! Ya aparecen los lideres y sus manos derechas(? )También aparecen otros dos malvadosos malvados villanos.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo –

-''_pensamientos_''-

-_cambio de idiomas_-

Beteado por Yunmoon-chan, gracias xD

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kusakabe Tetsuya se encontraba parado en el salón de la recepción, puesto que tendría que recibir el Avión Privado de la Familia Vongola.

Estaba nervioso y no podía negarlo, Kyo-san le había dicho lo que ocurriría allí y temía por la seguridad de su preciada Namimori.

Cinco limusinas se encontraban en la entrada, la primera tenía el símbolo de la familia Vongola, la segunda del escuadrón de Varia, la tercera con el sello de los Shimon, la cuarta con los Cavallone, la quinta y última con el logo del CEDEF.

El los esperaba pacientemente junto a algunos miembros del CEDEF.

-Tetsu-chan, ¿tardaran mucho?-refunfuñó una mujer de largos cabellos azules y ojos blancos, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión mosqueada, no aparentaba más de veinte años.

Tras ella se podía ver a una joven de largo cabello blanco y hermosos ojos grises mirando impasible en dirección a Kusakabe-san.

-Eleanor-san, cálmese-murmuró suavemente un joven de un colorido cabello en el que predominaban el naranja, el amarillo y el rojo; además de poseer unos brillantes ojos plateados.

-Han llegado-anunció Kusakabe haciendo que los otros tres dejasen de hablar.

Los cuatro se pusieron en forma y fueron a recibir a los jóvenes.

La puerta del avión se abrió dejando ver a tres personas.

-Los Hermanos Vongola-susurró Eleanor entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa maliciosa, ese comportamiento solo fue anotado por Ettore el cual frunció el seño.

Allí encabezando la comitiva estaba Kazuma Vongola Di Hibari con una expresión amable en su rostro, sus ojos del mismo color metalizado de Kyoya escaneaban el lugar, su largo cabello castaño cuyas puntas parecían desafiar la gravedad ondeaba al compas del viento.

A su lado derecho se encontraba Kumo Vongola Di Hibari, su hermana menor, por solamente dos meses con su habitual rostro frívolo, largo cabello de color azabache que le llegaba a las caderas y cautelosos ojos de un bello color chocolate, claramente desconfiada.

Ambos con la edad de dieciséis años, en el lado izquierdo se encontraba la menor de los hermanos que contaba con la edad de catorce años de cabello negro como el de su querido padre y también heredó sus increíbles ojos los cuales se mantenían serenos.

Tras ella salieron otras dos personas, ambos con la misma edad que el Vongola Mayor.

El niño tenía el cabello largo hasta las rodillas de color plateado, salvo un mechón de color negro que estaba atado y decorado con plumas y listones,sus ojos eran una extraña mezcla de rojo con un tono gris, era bastante alto, posiblemente un metro ochenta.

A su lado estaba la niña que no sobrepasaba el metro sesenta con el cabello lacio y negro hasta los hombros, salvo un mechón un poco más largo de color plateado el cual estaba decorado con una pluma, tenia los mismos ojos de su hermano, con el rostro delicado.

Inmediatamente tras ellos salió una chica de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta, piel blanca con unos increíbles ojos rojos no pasaba de los quince años, tras ella le seguía otra rubia con la diferencia de que esta tenia rulos, grandes ojos verdes y piel clara, parecía una muñeca de porcelana.

Las dos últimas personas en bajarse del jet privado fueron una chica con un gorro cubriendo su cabeza, sin embargo se podía ver un mechón de un rojo intenso, similar al rojo de sus ojos, era bastante baja y con la piel clara, no pasaba de los catorce años.

La seguía una niña de no más de diez años, con el cabello de un intenso color carmesí recogido en dos coletas altas, e inteligentes ojos azules.

Todos ellos tenían puesto gabardinas negras, cada una bordada con el escudo de su familia y/o escuadrón en el lado del corazón.

-Bienvenidos sean Futuros líderes de la mafia-exclamó formalmente Kusakabe Tetsuya tan pronto los jóvenes se posicionaron frente suyo –permítanme realizar las presentaciones -volvió a decir girándose a sus subordinados.

-Eleanor Di Corelli –se presentó la mujer de cabello azul con una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro.

-Rika Nozomi-murmuró la de cabello blanco sin mirarlos.

-Ettore Camilleri Di Conte- dijo amablemente el de cabello colorido haciendo una corta reverencia.

-Ellos los estarán escoltando a ustedes y sus respectivos guardianes durante su estadía en Namimori-el tono de Kusakabe Tetsuya mostraba seriedad.

-Entonces lo correcto sería que nosotros también nos presentemos- comentó el mayor de los Vongola con una gentil sonrisa en los labios – Mi nombre es Kazuma Vongola Di Hibari, guardián del Cielo.

-Kumo Vongola Di Hibari, Guardiana de la Nube-murmuró la de cabello azabache fulminándolos con la mirada.

-Tsukumo Vongola Di Hibari, futura sucesora de la CEDEF y la menor de los hermanos Vongola-se presentó con tranquilidad la pequeña que parecía ser la copia exacta de Hibari Kyoya en femenino.

-Nibanmemo Di Vongola, sin embargo prefiero que me llamen Seconda, soy la futura Guardiana del Cielo del escuadrón de asesinos Varia –Los subordinados del CEDEF se sorprendieron cuando el que parecía ser _niño _se presento como la futura sucesora de _Xanxus _con una voz claramente femenina.

-VROOII Soy Superbia Same, el gemelo menor de Seconda, guardián de la Lluvia de Varia-se presentó el que parecía ser niña con una mirada ególatra en su rostro, el grito inicial que pego delata que heredo los buenos pulmones de su _madre_, por alguna extraña razón parecía más varonil luego de escucharlo hablar_._

-Pero…el niña y ella…-tartamudeo Eleanor sorprendida señalando a los hermanos haciendo que la chica rubia de la coleta soltase una risa divertida.

-Se los dije, sabía que los confundirían-sonrió la chica rubia ganándose un gruñido por parte de los hermanos, antes de volver a mirar al frente – soy Kronnye Cavallone, Cielo de la Familia Cavallone –se presentó con una sonrisa amigable haciendo una graciosa reverencia que casi termino en caída, de no ser por la otra rubia.

-Jefa, debería tener más cuidado-amonesto suavemente ayudándola a recuperar la compostura – soy Adrianna Salvatore, Guardiana del Sol de la familia Cavallone –sonrió amablemente, haciéndola ver increíblemente adorable.

-Akane Kozato, Guardiana de la llama de la Tierra de la familia Shimon–murmuró la de la gorra con seriedad.

-Ange Souh, guardiana del Glaciar –Finalizo la pelirroja de las coletas.

-Por Favor, cuiden de nosotros –sonrió Kazuma ignorando la risa burlona de Seconda y Same.

-Kusakabe-san, los demás guardianes llegaran en otro avión, en aproximadamente quince minutos –Informo Adrianna con una sonrisa servicial.

-Gracias por la Información Señorita Salvatore-agradeció el adulto antes de hacer un gesto a sus subordinados.

-No quiero seguir esperando- refunfuñó Eleanor en voz baja chasqueando la lengua con enfado y apoyándose descuidadamente sobre Ettore, que seguía parado firmemente en su posición –¿uh? Tan formal como siempre Re-chan-murmuró juguetonamente.

-Eleanor-san, compórtese-regaño entre susurros un sonrojado Ettore.

-Eleanor- advirtió Kusakabe sin mirarla, acostumbrado a la forma de actuar de la mujer.

Rika no murmuró ni una sola palabra, es más, parecía esconderse un mas detrás de sus compañeros como si no desease ser notada.

En cambio los futuros líderes y su respectiva "mano derecha" los miraban sorprendidos, mas parecían un grupo de niños que asesinos profesionales.

Ninguno de ellos notó que una persona los observaba, una mujer con un cuerpo envidiable cubierto por un hermoso y ajustado vestido rojo el cual contrastaba vívidamente con su piel blanca y cremosa, tenía el cabello de color rubio oscuro trenzado con un flequillo de costado que no llegaba a tapar sus bellos ojos turquesa, los cuales despedían arrogancia y crueldad, aparentaba unos diecinueve años.

Su mirada estaba fija en los Vongola y sus aliados, no se inmuto al sentir a otra persona recargarse sobre ella.

- al parecer tu hermanita y tu querido están llegando_ querida Angelica_-murmuro burlonamente un hombre antes de morder cuidadosamente un pedazo melocotón.

-No me digas Angelica –espeto enfadada la mujer sin desviar la mirada del avión que estaba aterrizando en esos momentos.

-Me pregunto si deberíamos bajar a jugar-murmuró el hombre con sus ojos rojos brillando anticipadamente mientras se agazapaba.

La mujer sólo sonrió antes de sacar un hermoso abanico carmesí con delicados bordados chinos en color dorado.

-Aun no Seth, recuerda lo que dijo Henrietta, esto es solo una misión de reconocimiento-murmuró Angelica con voz suave poniendo el abanico frente al hombre de largo cabello negro cuyo trenzado le llegaba a los tobillos.

El Hombre identificado como Seth bufo antes recostarse contra el suelo, con los brazos cruzados tras la nuca.

-Entonces tomare una siesta-murmuro cerrando los ojos.

Angelica rodó los ojos ante el capricho de su colega y sonrió siniestramente al ver a dos personas bajar del avión.

Definitivamente, cumpliría con su propósito, _Vongola y sus aliados caerían._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Olee! Aquí ya presente a algunos personajes más jojo, en el próximo capi creo que ya aparecerán todos, eeeen fin, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Sus reviews de verdad me animan, en especial porque es la primera vez que hago un fanfic con tantos personajes diferentes y difíciles de manejar, en especial cuando solo dos son mios ewe pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a AmanoAkira y los occ a sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencias:

- Esta historia incluirá temática de relación homosexual y heterosexual.

- Habrá Mpreg.

- Escenas Fuertes, ya sean sangrientas o sexuales.

- También locuras de una enferma mental.

Nota: oleee! Aquí el tercer pimpollo, aquí ya aparecen casi todos los personajes.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo –

-''_pensamientos_''-

-_cambio de idiomas_-

Beteado por Yunmoon-chan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El avión por fin había arribado, así que Kusakabe dio la orden a sus subordinados de que volviesen a sus posiciones, los líderes y sus acompañantes ya habían sido distribuidos en sus respectivas limusinas.

La puerta del avión privado se abrió y de inmediato una figura salió volando bruscamente aterrizando de forma limpia en el suelo mientras reía.

La joven muchacha tenía el cabello, el cual era de un color plateado intenso, recogido en una coleta alta, su flequillo cubría completamente sus ojos, estaba vestida como una trapecista de circo, con una gabardina morada abierta encima, en su mano sostenía una bolsa de patatas fritas.

-Maldita ¡Regresa mi comida! –rugió otra voz femenina saliendo inmediatamente tras la primera joven, mucho más pequeña de estatura, posiblemente no pasaba del metro cincuenta y siete, de largo cabello rubio con una curiosa combinación de lila y naranja en las puntas, el fleco le cubría parcialmente los ojos, que eran de grandes gemas fucsias que estaban adornados con espesas pestañas dándole una apariencia infantil. Tenía un vestido de tirantes rosa pálido con puntos blancos, en su cabeza se encontraba un sombrero de aviador, con los respectivos lentes de color café incluidos.

Lo más curioso a parte de su enfado era que se encontraba descalza.

Cuando estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre la de cabello plateado fue detenida por un grito agudo.

-Chiai, ¡no lo hagas!-grito una pequeña y adorable niña, que tenía diez años a los sumo, con el largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta baja, y grandes ojos azules, parecía un pequeño ángel considerando su vestido y sandalias color blanco.

-No hagan un espectáculo, podrían lastimar a Kuu-chan-murmuro seriamente una joven, que parecía ser Adelheid a los diecisiete años, con la ligera diferencia de rasgos más delicados y el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía puesto el uniforme de la familia Shimon.

-Juli tiene razón -asintió un joven de cabello negro y lacio hasta los hombros, con profundos ojos verdes, al igual que su hermana mayor tenia puesto orgullosamente el uniforme de los Shimon.

-Bienvenidos, jóvenes Shimon-saludo Tetsuya con su habitual tono de voz haciendo una seña a Rika para adelantarse-Mi subordinada Rika Nozomi se hará cargo de su seguridad-confirmó ignorando la nula expresión y/o muestra de reconocimiento por parte de Rika, era demasiado tímida por lo que se escondía en una coraza de mujer frívola y sin corazón.

-Un placer soy Juliette Katou Suzuki, Montaña –se presento la de cabello negro con una pequeña y educada sonrisa.

-Soy su hermano menor Junihel Katou Suzuki, Rio –sonrió el muchacho, contento de tener la atención encima suyo.

- Shizen Chiai, Desierto-dijo sin mirarlos concentrada en las papas que aun no recuperaba de su _compañera, _detestaba profundamente ser tan pequeña_._

-JK-Boom, Pantano-dijo la chica con una siniestra sonrisa y ladeando la cabeza de forma espeluznante.

- Kusano Yoimachi, Bosque –se presentó la más pequeña, ligeramente escondida tras Juliette.

-Síganme-ordenó Rika dando media vuelta y caminando hasta donde estaba el auto de los Shimon, tan pronto entraron, las puertas y ventanas quedaron completamente cerradas, con Rika frente y custodiando el automóvil.

La siguiente en bajar fue una mujer de complexión delgada, su altura rondaba por el metro ochenta, tenía el cabello negro, liso, a la altura de la media espalda con un flequillo recto que no impedía mostrar sus ojos color miel, que resaltaban con una piel blanca y cremosa, tiene un rostro infantil y serió; elegante y sería muy bonito de no ser por las asustadoras caras que mostraba, tenía un vestido de color violeta con flores blancas.

La siguiente persona en salir era una mujer que exudaba tranquilidad por todos los poros, de cabello color azul medianoche, con el único ojo visible de un intenso color platea, puesto que el otro estaba cubierto de vendas negras y sobre estas un fleco cubriéndolas, también tenía un sombrero tipo militar y una máscara negra cubriéndole hasta la nariz pero la piel que revelaba escasamente era tan blanca como la nieve, era alta, delgada y de buena figura.

Su ropa les recordaba a la antigua niebla de Varia, Mammon, pero solo en lo relacionado a la gabardina que era de color negro con detalles azules, la gabardina se encontraba abierta revelando unos pantalones similares a los que utilizan los soldados, pero de color negro, botas a media pierna, más arriba tenía una camiseta sin mangas pegada al torso de color azul oscuro y como complemento tenía unos guantes que le llegaban a medio brazo.

La recién llegada solo tocó levemente el hombro de su compañera antes de que esta se relajara, tras ellas apareció otra joven, de cabello negro, largo y ondulado, con los ojos de un negro profundo, a demás de llevar un tatuaje con forma de rayo bajo el ojo izquierdo, tenía puesto una camisa verde, abierta los dos primeros botones que deja al descubierto una blusa de escote V color negro, jeans oscuros y zapatos de tacones. Se podían notar múltiples perforaciones en el oído derecho, mientras que en el oído izquierdo solo tenía uno.

Eleanor sonrió al notar eso ultimo, ella parecía bastante interesante y definitivamente no se perdió la extraña mirada que le mando a Rika.

El siguiente en bajar fue un joven alto, bastante, ya que parecía tener al menos un metro noventa, con el cabello castaño oscuro largo recogido en una coleta baja con algunos mechones enmarcando su rostro de rasgos firmes y sensuales, llevaba unos anteojos de montura negra que ocultaban ligeramente sus hermosos ojos azules. Usaba una polera de mangas largas color morado oscuro que revelaba un torso bien trabajado y complementaba todo el conjunto con unos jeans.

Eleanor y Ettore estaban tan concentrados en él que apenas notaron a la última Cavallone bajar.

Ella tenía el cabello rubio, largo y liso, con penetrantes ojos amarillos cubiertos de lentes de sol de última moda; tenía un bello corsé color verde limón y una falda corta de colores vivos, a demás de unas sandalias de tacón alto, de alguna manera daba la sensación de tener un cierto aire Hawaiano.

Todos ellos se colocaron en fila delante de Kusakabe Tetsuya y el hombre comenzó a hablar.

-Bienvenidos a Namimori Jóvenes Cavallone, por favor sigan a…-su discurso se vio truncado cuando Eleanor dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa arrogante y habló.

-Mi nombre es Eleanor Di Corelli, seré la encargada de su seguridad-dijo con descaro y poniendo una mano en la cadera.

-Hmm, soy Lulubell Murasaki, guardiana de la niebla-se presento la chica que no tenia mas de dieciséis años dándole una mirada desafiante y acomodándose el cabello vanidosamente.

- Alexandr Vorobiov pero puedes decirme Sasha preciosa, guardián de la nube- se presento galantemente el único hombre entre tantas mujeres.

-Melambi Di Bovino, Rayo-exclamo la que antes había llamado la atención de Eleanor, estaba cruzada de brazos y gruñía caprichosamente para que se le prestase atención.

-Ah, la hija de Reborn-sama-murmuro la de cabello azul con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

-Soy Gianna Vespucchi, Tormenta –sonrió tímidamente la chica que se veía bastante joven, quizá de unos catorce años- y ella es Celty Kruger, Lluvia-presento ante el silencio de su compañera.

-Excelente, síganme-ordenó dando una media vuelta y caminando hacia la limusina donde estaba la chica Cavallone y su subordinada.

En cuanto todos entraron giró para ver como empezaban a salir sus compañeros de la CEDEF.

El primero en salir era un joven de estatura un poco más baja del promedio, con el cabello rubio cenizo e intensos ojos azules, les trajo recuerdos de su jefe y superior, Basilicum, alias Basil.

Tenía una complexión delicada, de tez blanca y labios rojizos, sin duda fácilmente podía disfrazarse de niña, también ayudaba que su cabello le llegase un poco mas debajo de los hombros y el flequillo enmarcara su rostro de forma dulce.

Él y Eleanor, eran compañeros en muchas misiones así que se saludaron con un gesto de la mano, Eleanor adoraba vestirlo y aprobó sus ropas que consistía en un pantalón corto y encima un poleron con orejas de conejo.

-Kaoru presentándose-dijo alegremente antes de meterse en la limusina que le correspondía.

El siguiente en bajar, al igual que el anterior, no era muy alto, de piel pálida, cabello de un increíble color blanco tan despeinado como los de su padre Byakuran y unos ojos azules que escaneaban aburridos por todo el lugar; llevaba puesto una remera negra pegada al cuerpo, con un saco blanco encima y pantalones de cuero blanco, similares a los que utiliza su padre Mukuro, solo que con una pañoleta de cuadros blancos y negros atada en la cintura y finalmente botas color negro que le llegaban a la rodilla, se veía sin duda, muy atractivo.

-Lazo Gesso Di Rokudo-murmuro el peliblanco haciendo lo mismo que su compañero mientras comía unos chocolatines.

-Estos niños de hoy en día-bufó Kusakabe mirando mal a sus subordinados, a su lado Ettore solo rio nerviosamente y volvió a su posición seria cuando los Varia comenzaron a salir.

La primera en salir era una joven esbelta y con un cuerpo curvilíneo, de pechos voluptuosos y caderas anchas, de largo cabello rubio y un flequillo que tapa uno de sus ojos, mientras que el ojo visible era de un intenso color azul, la tiara en su cabeza revelaba de quien era hija.

Estaba vestida con una camiseta de tirantes blanca con escote V, dejando ver su ombligo, llevaba unos shorts vaqueros con unas medias de rejilla negras sujetas por ligas y unas botas de tacón negras por debajo de la rodilla.

-Soy Gwinvere, Guardiana de la Tormenta shishishi plebeyos reverencien a la princesa -rió la chica lanzándoles una mirada de desprecio.

El siguiente en bajar fue un joven de cuerpo delgado, atractivo, con perforaciones en la oreja derecha, ojos azules heredados de Mukuro y uno que otro tatuaje por allí, tenía el cabello tan blanco como su padre Byakuran y su hermano Lazo, solo que él lo tenía atado en una coleta baja, con algunos mechones rebeldes enmarcando su rostro, que sería tan atractivo como el de su hermano de no ser la expresión huraña que expresaba.  
Tenia puesto unos vaqueros desgastados, una camisa color blanco y debajo una remera de tono índigo y zapatos para escalar negros.

-Luca Gesso Di Rokudo, Niebla-se presentó de mala gana

El siguiente en pasar era el hermano gemelo de Kaoru, de ojos azules, con el cabello ceniza ligeramente más oscuro que el de su hermano y a diferencia de su gemelo menor su contextura no era tan delicada sino, más bien, trabajada, tenía un semblante sereno en el rostro, heredado de Fuuta; vestía unos pantalones azul oscuro y un poleron blanco.

-Kazuo, guardián de la Nube-se presentó con expresión seria.

El siguiente en pasar era un joven de cabello blanco y ojos rojos, con la piel clara y aspecto frágil haciéndolo parecer dulce e increíblemente joven, era delgado y de apariencia ágil; tenía puesto una camiseta negra y encima una camisa verde arremangada junto con unos pantalones holgados de color blanco.

-Piero Cattenaccio, guardián del rayo- se presento con una ligera sonrisa y comiéndose una barra de chocolate.

La siguiente en bajar era una mujer de más o menos un metro setenta y cinco, con la piel pálida y un largo cabello naranja con las puntas rojizas, el corte era bastante disparejo dándole una apariencia alocada, tenía unas gafas de sol que la hacían parecer enormemente a su querido padre; tenía puesto el uniforme de varia con la diferencia de llevar solo una falda, botas de tacón rojas con el símbolo de varia y la camisa abierta casi totalmente, revelando un corpiño de estampado de leopardo y unos senos bastante grandes.

-Konnichiwaa, watashi wa Yokubo desu, soy la guardiana del Sol –exclamo la chica haciendo una pose de diva antes de soltarse a reír.

-Bienvenidos sean a Namimori, mi subordinado los guiara a su limusina y velara por su seguridad hasta llegar a la mansión Vongola-dijo firmemente Kusakabe sin mostrar ningún signo de perturbación al ver a las jóvenes _promesas _de Varia, no por nada conoció a sus padres.

-Un placer conocerlos, mi nombre es Ettore Camilleri Di Conte-dijo parado firmemente y con la voz seria – síganme –ordenó dando una media vuelta y caminando en dirección a su limusina, en cuanto estuvieron todos acomodados Ettore dio media vuelta y en cuanto estuvieron todos acomodados el primer guardián del Neo Vongola Secondo bajo del avión.

Era alto, alrededor del metro setenta y cinco, con el cabello rubio cortado en capas que le llegaba a la base de los hombros, con el flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, sin embargo su ojo derecho era de color azul mar, tenía la piel clara, labios delgado y fracciones finas, un pequeño pendiente colgaba de su oreja derecha; llevaba puesto un traje de Armani negro, con una camisa negra con rayas blancas, zapatos negros y un collar que lleva un pequeño cascabel.

- Luciano Fedrizzi, Guardian de la _Tempesta_- se presentó el joven amablemente.

La siguiente en bajar era un joven de unos catorce años, alta, de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda; llevaba puesto unos pantalones de gimnasia blancos, una blusa azul eléctrico de mangas cortas y unas zapatillas de deporte.

-_Buongiorno _Kusakabe-san,soy Amai Yamamoto Guardiana de la _pioggia_-rió la joven con tono entusiasta poniéndose muy cerca de Luciano.

La siguiente en bajar era un poco más baja que Amai a pesar de ser un año mayor, tenía un largo cabello blanco atado en una coleta alta y penetrantes ojos dorados.

Utilizaba un enorme abrigo negro, con una camisa blanca y corbata negra, falta también de color negro al igual que las botas, usaba unos guantes a medio dedo.

-Mei, Guardiana de la _nebbia_-se presentó con tono sereno.

El siguiente al salir era un joven de ojos negros, labios carnosos, piel fina y luciendo una expresión dulce, su cabello negro tenía una pocas mechas rubias y castañas; llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones abiertos y pantalones vaqueros, junto con zapatillas de deporte, demostraba un buen cuerpo, con ligeros músculos pero sin exagerar.

-Haruka Sasagawa, Guardian del _Sole_ –se presentó alegremente con las manos tras la cabeza.

El siguiente en salir era un joven de cabello rubio con mechones de diferente largor y las puntas negras, sus ojos eran de un color miel oscuro, dándole una mirada penetrante, tenía las fracciones de su padre, suaves y delicadas; tenía una camisa con el cuello abierto y una chaqueta, tenia pantalones con estampado militar.

-Harrison Mirch, Guardian del _Fascio_-se presento el joven con una mirada relajada.

-Bienvenidos jóvenes Vongola, acompáñenme-dijo Kusakabe guiándolos a su limusina y con un movimiento de manos partieron en dirección a la Mansion Vongola de Namimori, construida hace unos pocos meses.

Los asignados a la protección de las limusinas, exceptuando la del CEDEF, se encontraban sentado en el techo, aparentemente sin incomodarles ni un poco el viento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seth y Angelica los siguieron hasta que una barrera los detuvo de adentrarse a los dominios de la familia Vongola.

Ambos se retiraron luego de haber cumplido su cometido y volvieron a la base.

Al entrar en la lúgubre mansión abandonada que se encontraba en un barrio desolado de Namimori, bajaron hasta el subterráneo hasta llegar a una puerta acorazada.

-¿Nombre?-pregunto una voz con tono infantil.

-¿Acaso ya no me recuerdas Asashi-chan? Soy yo… tu amado Seth Nightray-dramatizo el joven ondeando su larga trenza y fingiendo un rictus de dolor, Seth era bastante excéntrico, en especial cuando ponías atención a sus ropas.

Lleva un keffiyeh árabe alrededor de su cuello con una pequeña camiseta negra debajo, más abajo tenía un thawb árabe, que se detiene en los tobillos, con zapatos negros estilo chino. También posee dos brazaletes de oro bangled alrededor de sus muñecas y un collar de oro bangled con un rubí en el centro, que combinaban con sus ojos rojos.

Sin duda era alguien imposible de ignorar.

-Ah…era usted sempai, entonces va con Angelica-san-murmuro la voz antes de que sonara un ligero click y la puerta se abriese revelando a un joven de contextura delgada con una cabellera corta y rizada de color negro con algunos mechones blancos.

Su rostro delgado y con una cicatriz cruzando por todo su ojo derecho, los cuales eran de un celeste tan claro que parecían blancos a demás de encontrarse fijados en las dos personas que entraban, con una sonrisa psicótica en el rostro los recibió.

-Bienvenidos, nee ¿porque Annie-san llora sangre?-pregunto Asashi inocentemente.

Angelica o Annie, como exigía ser llamada, soltó un gruñido, sabiendo que no había ni una sola gota de sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

-Esquizofrénico-bufo pasando a su lado y lanzándole una ráfaga roja de su abanico, siendo inmediatamente repelida por Asashi Yoshida, mejor conocido como Akuma.

El joven comenzó a reír siniestramente parado en el mismo lugar y con la cabeza ladeada para luego comenzar a hablar para sí, Seth sabiamente opto por salir de allí e ir a conseguirse más melocotones.

Luego de dar su informe a Henrietta, Annie se retiró a su habitación pensativa, recordando a su hermana y al hombre que más había amado en toda su vida, ambos la habían traicionado y por eso ella los destruiría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Henrietta estaba pensativa, a su lado Regina Rossa permanecía impasible, con su máscara cubriendo su rostro cuidadosamente.

-Llámalos a todos, los quiero aquí en menos de diez minutos-ordeno Henrietta recargándose en su trono, Regina asintió y salió de la habitación.

-Ha llegado el momento de mi jugada, Vongola-su mirada se oscureció al pronunciar ese nombre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regina mando a unos subordinados a buscar a los guardianes, y fue a su habitación donde se sacó la máscara por unos segundos, la habitación estaba tan oscura que era casi imposible ver su rostro, que tenía una profunda expresión de tristeza.

Con un suspiro recompuso su expresión volviendo a ponerse la máscara y saliendo de su habitación fue directo a donde se encontraba su _Cielo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Koganedzuki Aya era alguien sumamente infantil, despistada e inocente, haciéndola una perfecta compañera de juegos para Akuma, y eso estaba haciendo, ya que mientras Asashi había ido a abrir las puertas al pervertido de Seth y a la bruja de Annie, ella se escurría por la cocina robándose todo tipo de dulce.

-Koganedzuki Aya-sama-murmuró un mayordomo apareciendo frente suyo e interponiéndose entre ella y un delicioso pastelillo-Henrietta-sama la solicita en su despacho en este mismo instante-dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer.

Aya suspiró decepcionada y salió de la cocina rumbo al despacho de su _Cielo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Angelica bufó irritada cuando uno de los mayordomos apareció llamándola con _su nombre completo _para ir al despacho de la niña malcriada a la que debía llamar jefa.

Pero eso no seria para siempre, solo cuando destruyera a los Vongola volvería a tener paz consigo misma.

Mientras tanto tendría que soportar a Henrietta como su _cielo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hiragizawa Makoto-sama, Henrietta-sama lo necesita en su despacho ahora mismo-dijo el mayordomo entrando a la habitación del joven y despertando en el proceso aun, ahora, muy cabreado Makoto cuyos cabellos azul oscuro parecían levantarse mientras sus ojos violetas se entrecerraban con furia.

El mayordomo huyó sabiamente del lugar, no queriendo morir tan joven, a penas y tenía cincuenta y siete años.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar, incluido Seth con quien Aya se encontró por el camino, todos rodearon a Henrietta esperando su orden.

-Todos nosotros Entraremos en la Secundaria de Namimori-exclamó con una malvada sonrisa en los labios.

Todos sus Guardianes tenían expresiones sorprendidas en el rostro, hasta que empezaron a sonreír y un pensamiento recorrió por la cabeza de cada uno de los jóvenes.

_Esto será muy muy Divertido._

Ninguno de ellos notó una figura escuchándolos y luego saliendo silenciosamente de allí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Más tarde en la mansión Vongola la figura de una joven mujer se hacía presente y al salir allí el joven Kazuma, la miro fijamente antes de soltar una exclamación sorprendida.

-¿¡LAVINA!?-gritó Kazuma Vongola al ver a la joven, bastante alta, de corto cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta, con la piel levemente morena y bellos ojos verdes enmarcados por espesas pestañas.

Estaba vestida con una simple blusa roja y unos pantalones negros, lo único destacable además de sus múltiples perforaciones en las orejas, era una hermosa cadena con una L de oro lleno de pequeñas incrustaciones de diamantes.

-La misma-susurró ella con las lágrimas corriendo de su rostro antes de abrazarse a su querido undécimo.

Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos y luego se separaron, con Kazuma adoptando un rostro de piedra.

-Llama a mis padres y los tíos, diles que Lavina Yamamoto ha regresado –ordenó con voz fría al mayordomo que estaba tras suyo, poniendo un agarre de hierro en el brazo de Lavina y metiéndola en la casa fue a la sala, donde estaba toda la nueva generación y donde Lavina Yamamoto recibiría su juicio a manos de los que fueron sus amigos hace años y a quienes traiciono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

OMAIGA! Ya creyeron que había muerto (?) Pero naaa aquí esto ahora…me odiare por esto toda mi vida pero…como todos los personajes están aquí…sensualmente presentados, llego el momento que más temo… la elección de parejas.

Es simple, yo pondré los nombres de los chicos y chicas y ustedes me dirán el nombre de su personaje y la pareja que quieren, también si serán los semes o ukes.

PD: Haruka Sasagawa ya está apartado…no recuerdo por quien ewe, pero lo está, si quien lo aparto me está leyendo… por favor dime quien es el uke/seme de Haru-chan(?

PDD: Regina No tendrá pareja, más adelante les diré porque owo.

Aquí la lista de los personajes y sus edades para no confundir ewe.

Kazuma Vongola Di Hibari: 16

Luciano Fedrizzi: 16

Amai Yamamoto Gokudera: 14

Mei: 15

Haruka Sasagawa: 18 (Apartado… hasta ahora)

Kumo Vongola Di Hibari: 16 (Si son buenos niños y niñas les diré porque Kyo-chan fue el uke de Tsuna y porque pario a la pequeña Kumo)

Harrison Mirch: 15

Nibanmemo Di Vongola: 16

Superbia Same: 16

Gwinvere: 17

Luca Gesso Di Rokudo: 18

Kazuo: 16

Piero Cattenaccio: 15

Yokubo: 19

Akane Kozato Cavallone: 14

Ange Souh: 10

Shizen Chiai: 17

Juliette Katou Suzuki: 17

Junihel Katou Suzuki:16

JK-Boom: 17

Kusano Yoimachi: 10

Tsukumo Vongola Di Hibari: 14

Rika Nozomi: 16

Kaoru: 16

Lazo Gesso Di Rokudo: 18

Ettore Camilleri Di Conte: 16

Eleanor Di Corelli: 20

Kronnye Cavallone Kozato: 15

Gianna Vespucchi: 14

Celty Kruger: 22

Melambi Di Bovino: 19

Alexandr Vorobiov (Sasha): 21

Lulubell Murasaki: 16

Adrianna Salvatore: 18

Lavina Yamamoto Gokudera: 17

Henrietta Di Diamond: 16

Seth Nightray: 18

Koganedzuki Aya: 17

Angelica/ Annie: 19

Makoto Hiragizawa: 15

Asashi Yoshida: 17

Pan sexy: LOL

Bien esos son todos los personajes, les daré un ejemplo de cómo elegir las parejas: Celty y Asashi, Celtiy seme. O si quieren solo ponen los numero: 13x 34, 34 seme Y si uno de los personajes que me piden ya está reservado entonces se los diré y elegirán a otros, ok?

Pueden elegir todo tipo de parejas, hetero, yuro, yaoi, necrofilia, zoofilia… siempre y cuando este en esta lista sirve

Tienen hasta el capitulo 5 para decidir a sus parejillas.

PD: ninguno de vosotros seréis el siguiente o la siguiente Reborn de esta generación ._. Que o si no tendré como 30 Reborn's.. se imaginan? Seria horrible ewe.

…que más tengo que decir… humm..ah si… ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Esta historia no sería nada sin ustedes

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a Amano Akira y los occ a sus respectivos creadores.

Advertencias:

- Esta historia incluirá temática de relación homosexual y heterosexual.

- Habrá Mpreg.

- Escenas Fuertes, ya sean sangrientas o sexuales.

- También locuras de una enferma mental.

Nota: se que les dije que ya estaban todos…pero ustedes no me dieron otra opción QAQ.

Aclaraciones:

-Dialogo –

-''_pensamientos_''-

-_cambio de idiomas_-

Beteado por Yunmoon-chan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sede Vongola en Italia.

Gokudera Hayato se encontraba dando furiosos pasos en dirección a la oficina de su jefe seguido del escandaloso Ryohei Sasagawa y dos de los subordinados de ese escandaloso cabeza de césped.

Al entrar se encontró con un muy serio Tsuna mirando fijamente por la ventana, Hayato se acercó de forma más calmada a su jefe, seguido de los demás.

-Decim…-sin embargo fue interrumpido por la voz de Tsuna que se había girado a verle con una expresión seria.

-Lavina ha regresado-dijo Tsuna con los brazos cruzados y los ojos fijos en su mano derecha, el cual empezaba a palidecer de forma alarmante, pero con un extraño brillo en su mirada que se había apagado hace años.

Fue en ese momento que Ryohei tomo la palabra y se giró hacia sus subordinados.

-Jason, llama a Takeshi ahora y luego a los demás Guardianes-ordenó y el muchacho que no pasaba de los veinticuatro años, con el cabello castaño claro, ojos grises y una singular cicatriz en su mejilla derecha asintió saliendo de inmediato- Jabelle, alista el helicóptero y reúne a tus compañeros, el viaje a Namimori se adelanta, partiremos en dos horas-Ordenó sin gritar, con la expresión más seria que jamás tuvo en su vida.

El otro muchacho que eras exactamente igual a Jason, con la diferencia de que tenía la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda asintió y se desapareció en un instante.

El despacho quedó en completo silencio hasta que unos veloces pasos en el pasillo se escucharon, que luego revelaron la figura de Yamamoto Takeshi, seguido de los demás Guardianes, todos con rostros serios.

-¿Es cierto? ¿Mi hija ha regresado?-pregunto el guardián de la Lluvia dando zancadas en dirección a Tsunayoshi con una mirada completamente fiera en su rostro, era normal, puesto que ellos nunca se habían perdonado por lo ocurrido con la pequeña Lavina.

-Así es, Kazuma me lo ha informado, Hayato, Takeshi…Lavina Yamamoto finalmente ha vuelto a casa –sonrió Tsuna feliz por sus amigos, mientras era imitado por los demás.

-Ya vera esa niña, lo pagara bastante caro por preocuparme de esa manera-farfulló Gokudera pero a leguas se podía ver su felicidad, Yamamoto parecía brillar tanto como el sol, haciéndolo parecer como el crio de quince años que era antes.

-Bueno, es momento de preparar las maletas, Lambo, llama a Zero y Lance…Chrome ve con él, no me importa lo que hagan…quiero a esos dos en Namimori –Ordenó Tsuna levantándose de su escritorio.

-A la orden Boss -sonrió Chrome mientras sacaba su teléfono dispuesta a contactar con su adorado hijo.

Lambo solo asintió sin hacer un minúsculo movimiento, completamente seguro de que su hijo mayor ya estaba en camino a la sede de Namimori.

-….pero, solamente irán Gokudera y Takeshi, y será solo por dos días –dijo Tsuna firmemente al sentir una mirada bastante conocida (Reborn) atravesándole el cráneo. Estos asintieron con resignación, al descubrir el origen de la orden.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras en la sede de la CEDEF, en el Área especifica de la COMBUSIN.

Jabelle corría velozmente por los pasillos fundido en las sombras en dirección al salón de artes marciales, al entrar se encontró con dos personas luchando y otras dos observando la pelea.

-Fabiaaaan, Felipee-gritó Jabelle interponiéndose en la pelea causando que estos parasen de inmediato.

-¿Qué rayos quieres J-2?- el identificado como Felipe cruzándose de brazos, él era alto, con el cuerpo bien construido, de cabello de un inusual color azul parado en picos, rasgos fuertes y seductores con sus ojos de color gris claro fijos en el gemelo menor, no pasaba de los veintiún años.

-Más vale que sea un motivo importante, estaba a punto de ganarle-Fabián tenía una mirada arrogante, su metro ochenta y cuatro de altura le daba una apariencia bastante imponente, con la piel ligeramente morena, ojos de un color castaño oscuro y cabello negro como las plumas de un cuervo, tenía aproximadamente veintitrés años.

-¿Pero quién cojones te crees? _yo_ te estaba pateando el culo-discrepó Felipe con una mirada desafiante en la cara.

-Los dos estaban perdiendo- soltó un rubio caminando lentamente en dirección a ellos, tenía el cabello color rubio atado en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura y unos inquietantes ojos negros, rondaba por los veintidós años aproximadamente.

-_Di lo que tengas que decir*_-dijo el otro muchacho de unos diecinueve años con el cabello negro atado en una coleta alta, su único ojo visible era negro mientras que el otro estaba cubierto por un parche, lo extraño de él era que sus palabras y su caminar tenían ¿Ritmo?

-Gracias Friki de la Danza, por orden de Tsunayoshi-sama, nuestro viaje a Namimori se adelanta, partiremos en dos horas, avisen a los demás si los encuentran por el camino- comunicó el gemelo menor antes de desaparecer.

.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento del COMBUSIN

Una pequeña figura que no rebasaba el metro sesenta y ocho se encontraba observando la pelea entre sus dos compañeros, a su lado estaba su jefa Lal Mirch gritando ordenes, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de que Jabelle se acercaba.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el más pequeño a juzgar por su aparente edad, ya que no parecía pasar de los veinte años, con un tono tétrico y monocorde y sus fríos ojos color hielo fijos en él, que combinaba armoniosamente con el color rubio platino de su cabello.

-Siempre tan alegre-rezongó para si Jabelle, y luego alzo la voz para llamar la atención de Lal y los otros dos – eh! Mujeriego y Murciélago! Vengan aquí, tengo órdenes del _Decimo, _Lal-sensei usted también, pero no me cachetee –agregó velozmente lo último al ver la impaciente expresión de su anterior instructora.

-No me importaría ser cacheteado por Lal-sexy-murmuró un atractivo joven de veinticinco años de edad, con los ojos grises y una peinada cabellera plateada, que contrastaba vívidamente con su piel bronceada.

-¿Sexy? JA –exclamó burlonamente su compañero de batalla que parecía tener su misma edad, era bastante alto, con la espalda ancha, cubierta por una larga y abundante cabellera negra recogida en una desprolija coleta baja, con los rasgos fuertes y masculinos enmarcados por unos intensos ojos de color sangre.

-Respétame niño insolente!- gritó Lal furiosa dándole una prueba de sus famosas cachetadas.

-Eh… Lal-sensei, estoy un poco apurado… así que se los diré… El Decimo ha ordenado que partiremos a Namimori en dos horas, prepárense, nos vemos en el aeropuerto- dijo antes de desaparecer e ir en busca de su hermano gemelo.

Dos horas después los nueve hombres se encontraban acomodados en el Jet privado de los Vongola a la espera de la llegada de Gokudera-sama y Yamamoto-sama.

En cuanto la pareja subió el jet despego a una velocidad aterradoramente increíble, partiendo de esa forma en dirección a Namimori.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mnasion Vongola –Namimori.

La puerta del salón fue abierta y Lavina inspiro profundamente adentrándose a paso lento, detrás de Kazuma, mirando brevemente a cada uno de sus amigos y deteniéndose por un instante más, en la extraña mirada de Junhiel, eso la incomodo un poco sin embargo dejo de pensar en ello cuando sintió un cuerpo más pequeño chocar con el suyo y unos brazos rodearla con fuerza, su pequeña hermana… Amai…

-¿Lavi? ¡Oh Kami! ¡De verdad eres tú! –chilló Amai con una sonrisa brillante y sus verdes ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Tadaima…-susurro Lavina con una pequeña sonrisa y luego alzo la mirada para enfrentar a sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban susurrándose entre ellos, pudo reconocer muchas cara y también habia algunas que nunca antes había visto.

-Mis queridos amigos, les presento a Lavina Yamamoto Gokudera, la primogénita hija de los Tíos Hayato y Takeshi-presentó Kazuma con tono solemne.

-Ah… el hijo prodigo ha vuelto a casa- la mirada de Kazuma se iluminó al escuchar esa voz y de inmediato se giró y fijo su mirada en la puerta donde se podía ver a dos hombres, pero su mirada estaba fija en uno solo, un atractivo hombre de veintidós años, de piel blanca, penetrantes ojos negros, aunque su ojo derecho se encontraba cerrado, con unas curiosas patillas rizadas heredadas de su padre y el mismo peinado que utilizaba su "madre" a los quince años, tenía una sonrisa socarrona y se podía observar un pequeño lunar en el lado derecho de la barbilla dándole un aire sensual, estaba vestido con una camisa negra, pantalones de mezclilla y botas.

-Zero-exclamó con tono contento Kazuma ignorando momentáneamente a los demás para acercarse y saludar al mayor.

-Kazuma, sigues siendo tan tentador como siempre- murmuró el mayor inclinándose levemente y rodeando la cintura del heredero Vongola con sus fuertes brazos, acción que causo sonrojos en más de uno.

-¿eh?-la mirada desconcertada y perpleja de Kazuma logro que Zero ampliase su sonrisa y lo soltase, Kazuma era tan idiota e inocente como su madre para esos casos, una risa capto la atención del Neo Vongola Secondo y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la persona que acompañaba a Zero- ¡Lazo!- exclamó sonriendo y abrazándolo.

-Hasta que te das cuenta de que existo-bromeo el nombrado que tenía una extraña cabellera color negro tirando al purpura, bastante corto, exceptuando algunos mechones que le llegaban a la nuca, los cuales estaban sujetos por ligas y de su flequillo sobresalían unos mechones largos que se disparaban hacia arriba recordando de alguna forma a las hojas de bambú, sus penetrantes ojos azul hielo que contrastaban con su cremosa piel blanca.

-¿te perforaste las orejas?-pregunto curioso Kazuma acercándose más para ver, e ignorando inocentemente el aura asesina que desprendía Zero, Lance sólo sonrió y le permitió acercarse más, para vengarse de la última jugarreta que su amigo le había hecho antes de llegar a la mansión. Lance tenía perforadas ambas orejas y utiliza dos zarcillos plateados en forma de cruz. También utiliza dos pequeños zarcillos, uno azul y uno rojo, hecho de zafiro y rubí respectivamente en su oreja derecha y un collar negro con el dije de una cruz plateada.

Tenía puesto una sudadera negra, jeans que le quedaban ajustados y tenis blancos.

-Suficiente-dictaminó Zero alejando a un confundido Kazuma de Lance y lanzándole a este una mirada mortal.

-Tan celoso como siempre hermano-murmuró Melambi desde su asiento, mosqueada al verse ignorada.

-Como digas pulga, por cierto, sus nuevos maestros, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi están en camino ahora, así que… es mejor que terminen su reunión para cuando ellos lleguen-informó Zero aun con sus brazos rodeando a Kazuma e ignorando descaradamente la mirada molesta que las hermanas Vongola le mandaban.

-Entonces, continuemos-murmuró suavemente Kazuma apartándose del mayor y adoptando su modo de Líder, inculcado por su Otou-san, el Tio Reborn e incluso por su propio _pappa_ desde que era un pequeño niño- Lavina Yamamoto Gokudera, a partir de este momento, frente a toda la _Neo Seconda Generaziones _explicaras tus acciones, la razón de tu huida y la razón de tu vuelta-Demando con sus ojos azul metalizado adquiriendo una dureza digna de orgullo de su padre Kyoya.

Todos los demás estaban callados y con la atención puesta en Lavina que se encontraba parada en el centro de la habitación, esta inspiro profundamente y haciendo uso de toda la paciencia heredara de su padre Takeshi comenzó a hablar.

-Como saben, siempre fui mimada y protegida por mis padres, tenía muchos amigos y era popular, estaba feliz… hasta que descubrí que estaban conmigo solo por el prestigio que tenía Vongola y los regalos que yo les hacía, me sentí devastada, y perdí la fe en las personas, incluido ustedes, todos hasta Kazuma-sama - Lavina se negó a mirar a nadie, y bajo la mirada hasta fijarla en sus manos para después seguir hablando.

-Comencé a odiar a la mafia con todo mi ser, en especial cuando cumplí los catorce años y conocí a Fabio, que era siete años mayor que yo… y-yo de verdad lo amaba, porque fue el único que demostró que de verdad me quería, por quien era y no por ser la hija de alguien importante… - su voz tembló pero nadie se acercó a reconfortarla, por lo que siguió hablando -…perdí la cabeza cuando Padre lo mato frente a mis ojos, odie tanto a mis padres en ese momento, discutí con ellos, les insulte, les dije cosas horribles…me sentía avergonzada de mi padre Takeshi y de mi papa Hayato…cuando les dije eso, _papa _me dio una cachetada, posiblemente me hubiese dado una paliza si no fuera porque Otou-san lo detuvo pero se notaba en sus ojos la rabia y la tristeza de escuchar esas palabras, sentí que mi mundo se hacía pedazos cuando papa dijo que él nunca quiso una hija…y que hubiera sido mejor si j-jamás hubiera existido, mis padres…me habían traicionado –a este punto las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro – hui de la mansión al no poder soportarlo… y durante todo ese tiempo estuve vagando por todas partes… y me entere de la verdad, Fabio a quien tanto ame… era espía de una familia enemiga… Otou-san… solo me estaba p-protegiendo… y yo le dije cosas horribles –sollozaba audiblemente en esos momentos y Tsukumo se acercó a ella con pasos firmes y levantando la mano le dio una cachetada que la obligo a girar el rostro.

-¡Idiota!-bramó la menor de las Vongola antes de encerrarla en un abrazo y echarse a llorar.

-…Somos una familia y siempre lo seremos-dijo un sonriente Haruka desde su puesto, que estaba sospechosamente cerca de Kumo, que no solía permitir que nadie aparte de sus padres y hermanos se acercasen mucho.

-Minna… gracias… los amo-Sonrió la joven Yamamoto aliviada de ser aceptada de nuevo, después de haber estado lejos dos años.

-¡LAVINA YAMAMOTO GOKUDERA!- ese grito sacudió por completo a la mansión y fue entonces que Lance reacciono y salió por la ventana huyendo sabiamente de la confrontación, sus "primos" por parte de Mukuro lo siguieron sabiamente, y en ese momento todos siguieron sus ejemplos, quedando únicamente los hermanos Vongola, las hermanas Yamamoto y Zero.

En cuanto Yamamoto y Gokudera entraron en la habitación sus ojos se fijaron inmediatamente en su hija mayor y ambos se acercaron dando zancadas hasta quedar frente a ella, donde se miraron silenciosamente por varios minutos.

-¡MOCOSA IDIOTA!-gritó Hayato con lágrimas en los ojos dándole un zape en la cabeza y luego abrazándola con fuerza, Yamamoto estaba un poco más alejado admirando la escena y pensando en lo mucho que había crecido.

-Lo siento-chilló Lavina entre el llanto y separándose de su "madre" para acercarse a su padre y darle un abrazo que fue correspondido con fuerza.

-Nosotros también lo sentimos hija-dijeron ambos hombres con tono arrepentido.

En ese momento Hayato y Amai se sumaron al abrazo, al fin… su familia estaba completa.

Los hermanos Vongola y Zero se retiraron silenciosamente en dirección al patio, donde estaban sus amigos y otras personas que ellos solo habían visto vagamente.

Al acercarse pudieron escuchar a Yokubo chillar emocionada pululando alrededor de uno de los hombres.

-¿Ten Yasha?-susurró Kazuma al escuchar lo que la Varia gritaba y dándole una mirada curiosa a Zero.

-Uno de los mejores asesinos de Vongola, su estilo de lucha no usa armas-respondió Zero, nadie sabía como lo hacía, bueno _Reborn _lo sabía, pero Zero Di Bovino parecía saber absolutamente todo lo que ocurre en Vongola.

-Oh… Jasón, mira nada mas quien está aquí..-dijo uno de los gemelos con una gran sonrisa y el otro lo siguió.

-…pero si no es otro que ¡Haruka-chan!-exclamó el otro gemelo y ambos se pusieron a ambos lados del Sasagawa y haciendo gala de su atributo del sol le acariciaron el cabello haciendo que este llegase por debajo de los tobillos y rozara el suelo, para risa de los demás.

-jajajajaja le dire a _Mamma _que me están molestando –río la victima haciendo que ambos gemelos se congelasen, porque Hana Sasagawa era una mujer de temer.

-Compórtense –murmuró de forma tétrica un rubio platinado.

-Preséntense plebeyos-ordenó Gwinvere cruzada de brazos.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-demandó saber Melambi con el ceño fruncido.

-Respondan ahora-esa era Lulubell la cual estaba con su pose de diva dominante.

Sin embargo la tensa situación se deshizo gracias a Tsukumo, Kronnye, Juliette y Piero.

-¿Eres un vampiro de verdad?-el tono de voz de los cuatro causo varias risitas.

-No, no lo soy…pero mi llama de la niebla me permite imitar las habilidades de uno-dijo Kain con tono divertido.

Pero la conversación se detuvo cuando Hayato, Takeshi y sus hijas hicieron su aparición.

-Bueno Mocosos, el décimo nos ha enviado para ver cómo se adaptan, y también ha enviado a los maestros que se encargaran de ustedes en cada área-la voz de Hayato sonó tan dura y malhumorada como siempre.

-Maaa Maa, no sean tan duros con los niños-pidió Takeshi con una afable sonrisa, pero su mirada decía otra cosa.

-Ahora todos ustedes preséntense y digan, nombre, edad, llama y su especialidad-Ordenó Hayato con su habitual tono de mando, dirigiéndose a sus subordinados.

-Felipe Rosseti mejor conocido como "Ten Yasha", tengo veintun años, mi atributo es la tormenta, mi especialidad es la pelea mano a mano, no utlizo armas, mi propio cuerpo lo es –Dijo el pelo azul con tono arrogante, estaba vestido con unos pantalones rojos, botas negras hasta las rodillas y una camisa color amarilla abierta y arremangada, mostrando su abdomen y el tatuaje de un sol con puntas llameantes

- Dante Valpherga "Ola asesina", veintidós años, atributo de la lluvia, me especializo en armas a larga distancia-dijo con tono tranquilo el rubio de la trenza y ojos negros, tenía puesto una camisa negra de mangas cortas y pantalones militares con botas negras.

-Fabián Martínez "Hannibal", tengo veintitrés años, mi atributo es el rayo y me especializo en las armas tecnológicas y el sonido -la sonrisa del hombre lo hacía ver aún más intimidante, vestía unos pantalones negros, camiseta con estampado militar, una chaqueta negra y guantes de cuero reforzado, finalmente se podían ver unos audífonos de un electrizante color verde.

-Death "The Phantom", veinte años, nube, Hacker –el tono de voz tan tétrico que presentaba estremeció a más de uno, el platinado de ojos hielo tenia puesto una camiseta azul oscuro, una gabardina negra abierta, y pantalones blancos con botas blancas.

-Jason y Jabelle Suberth…-dijo el mayor, Jason, que tenía la cicatriz en su mejilla derecha señalándose y señalando a su hermano, tenía puesto una camiseta roja, pantalones negros, botas blancas y encima una bata blanca de doctor.

-Duo di Morte… nuestro atributo es el sol…-siguió Jabelle, que estaba vestido exactamente igual que su hermano y luego ambos hermanos sonrieron.

-Somos los mejores Doctores asesinos de Vongola, nuestra habilidad consiste en dar vida…o quitarla-dijeron a coro ambos hermanos con rostros escalofriantes.

-Santino Crommwell "El Guerrero Masacre", veinticinco años, niebla…mi habilidad especial consiste en complacer a bellas señoritas –dijo el hombre con tono sugerente, tenía puesto un traje negro, que contrastaba positivamente con su piel bronceada, ojos gris claro y su cabellera blanca.

Las mujeres bufaron y lo ignoraron descaradamente, para risa de los hombres presentes exceptuando a Alexandre que lo veía con ojos sospechosos.

-aunque no lo parezca, este hombre es un luchador nato, capaz de matar a cincuenta personas en cinco minutos, además de ser un espía muy eficiente-informo Gokudera desde su puesto.

-Dejen de hablar, ahora vengo yo-Dijo el hombre con una espeluznante sonrisa, fácilmente se pudieron notar sus colmillos que eran más largos que lo normal y mucho más afilados – yo soy Kain "El Emperador Vampiro", tengo veinticinco años, mi atributo es la niebla y mi especialidad es adquirir las habilidades que desee gracias a mi atributo de ilusión-dijo con tono arrogante, estaba vestido con una camiseta de mangas largas rasgada, pantalones de cuero negro, botas hasta las rodillas y una gabardina negra con las puntas rasgadas y abierta.

_-Soy un soñador, pero así es como soy yo, está bien si tú no lo eres- _canto el joven cabello negro, uno de sus ojos estaba cubierto por un fleco, tenía puesto una camiseta floja con el símbolo de Guns And Roses y unos pantalones negros con cadenas y finalmente unas zapatillas de baile.

-¿Pero qué…?-dijo Seconda con una mirada extraña en la cara, su Same tenía la misma expresión al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-El solo canta y baila…nunca habla de forma "normal" –explico Hayato con tono serio- su nombre es Dancer "Le Morte", tiene diecinueve años y utiliza la llama de la tormenta, su especialidad es su estilo de lucha…sus movimientos son completamente impredecibles, es un estilo único e imparable- concluyo.

-Ahora nos toca a nosotros-dijo amablemente Lance dando un paso al frente y arrastrando a Zero, que no parecía contento de alejarse de Kazuma, en especial cuando Mei se acercó demasiado para su gusto- Lance Grimmjow, diecinueve años, llama de la Nieve y la Nube, Hitman y Espia –se presentó con una leve sonrisa.

-Es el Hijo de la Tia Chrome-agregó Lazo desde su lugar, con un espejo en la mano y diciéndose lo hermoso que era mientras Luca le espetaba lo estúpido que era.

En ese momento el sonido de un celular irrumpió el ambiente y todos se fijaron en Melambi que atendía con expresión fastidiada.

Después de unos momentos ella se giró hacia Zero y le dijo:

-_Mamma _quiere que le envíes un mensaje y _Pappa _que no destruyas tantas cosas porque él no las pagara-dijo monótonamente, Gianna que estaba sentada a su lado soltó una ligera risita atrayendo la mirada de Lavina, que pensó que era bastante adorable.

-… Soy Zero, tengo veintidós, soy usuario de la llama del cielo… -una sonrisa malvada se abrió paso en su rostro causando estremecimientos involuntarios a los usuarios del cielo.

-Los hará sufrir bastante-murmuró Adrianna a su jefa, Kronnye solo asintió completamente pálida y recordó lo que su padre le había dicho antes de venir: "_Si Reborn o Zero son tus maestros recuerda esto: Te Amo hija, no mueras_" la pobre abrazo a su hermana menor mientras gimoteaba, Akane solo le la daba torpes palmaditas a modo de consuelo.

En cambio Seconda tenía una brillante sonrisa mientras que Same despotricaba utilizando los excelentes pulmones que heredó de su madre tiburón.

Luciano, Sasha y Harrison comentaban sobre los senseis cuando callaron al ver que Takeshi se adelantaba al centro con la expresión seria.

-Neo Seconda Generazione…les presento a sus Katekyo Hitman-sonrío el hombre, pero no era su sonrisa estúpida habitual, era un sonrisa diferente…era la sonrisa de alguien que disfrutara de verles sufrir.

Hayato solo bufo ante las palabras de su esposo, pero sonrio con sorna ante lo que se esperaba, Kusakabe que también estaba allí solo suspiro esperando que Kyo-san no lo matase si Namimori quedaba destruida por culpa de esos mocosos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sede Vongola Italia.

Hibari Kyoya se estremeció ante la mirada preocupada de Tsunayoshi, desde que todos los jóvenes se fueron, la mansión estaba silenciosa y eso era algo a lo que no estaban para nada acostumbrados.

-¿Pasa algo Kyoya?-preguntó con preocupación Tsuna tocándole el brazo desnudo, ambos estaban en la cama, preparándose para dormir.

-Pienso que no fue buena idea enviarlos a Namimori…-respondió Hibari con tono ausente mirando a Hibrid que se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su jaula.

-Lo hecho, hecho esta, ya no podemos revertirlo, no te preocupes…Namimori… sobrevivirá-eso ultimo lo dijo con cierto tono de duda, ya que era plenamente consciente de lo que esos niños podían causar.

Ambos hombres suspiraron mientras se acomodaban para dormir pensando en lo que les depararía mañana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aclaraciones!

Como verán agregue a mas personajes, la razón? Ustedes quieren yaoi, no quieren yuri, tampoco hetero y son mayoría de chicas ._.

En lo que respecta a los diálogos de dancer les puedo decir que el solamente habla con las letras de canciones: .w. me pareció divertido hacerlo asi*

Parejas:

Kazuma Vongola y Zero: Confirmado. (Esposa mía, i love you por crearlo… no me maten! Fue creado exclusivamente para Kazuma .w.)

Kumo Vongola y Haruka Sasagawa: Confirmado.

Lavina Yamamoto y Jhuniel Katou Suzuki: confirmado.

Yokubo y Adrianna Salvatore: confirmado.

Koganedzuki Aya y Luciano Fedrizzi: en espera.

Kaoru y Gianna Vespuchi: en espera.

Luca Gesso y Seconda Vongola: en espera.

Superbia Same y Alexandr Vorobiov: en espera.

Gwinvere y Lazo Gesso: en espera.

Akane Kozato y Harrison Mirch: En espera.

Juliette y Ettore: en espera.

Eleanor Di Coreli y Melambi Di Bovino: en espera.

Mis queridos estas son las parejas muy sexys formadas hasta ahora…peeeero aún se pueden cambiar (solo las que están en espera), asi que si no están de acuerdo hablen ahora o callen para siempre y respecto a eso, aquellos que no tienen cuenta en FF, no pueden mandarme mensaje privado por Facebook? Sería mucho más fácil en la organización QAQ en mi perfil (¿Podrán encontrar mi página –w-

Por cierto debido a las cuestiones de organización…he decidido alargar el tiempo de elección de parejas hasta el capítulo 8, pero las que ya están confirmada comenzaran a hacer su "debut" desde este capítulo.

Ah y aquellos ya elegidos serán sacados de la lista, solo volverán a ella si no es confirmado por ambos padres -w-

Lista de Personajes

Kain: 25

Santino Crommwel: 25

Amai Yamamoto Gokudera: 14

Mei: 15

Dante Valpherga:22

Felipe Rosseti: 21

Fabian Martinez: 23

Death: 20

Jason Shubert: 24

Jabelle Shubert: 24

Lance Grimmjow: 19

Kazuo: 16

Piero Cattenaccio: 15

Dancer: 19

Ange Souh: 10

Shizen Chiai: 17

Kusano Yoimachi: 10

Tsukumo Vongola Di Hibari: 14

Rika Nozomi: 16

Kronnye Cavallone Kozato: 15

Celty Kruger: 22

Lulubell Murasaki: 16

JK-Boom: 17

Henrietta Di Diamond: 16

Seth Nightray: 18

Angelica/ Annie: 19

Makoto Hiragizawa: 15

Asashi Yoshida: 17

Pan sexy: LOL (porque nadie lo quiere? Si es el mejor partido!(?)

Y como les prometi!

OMAKE!

Tsunayoshi estaba en un muy muy mal dia, estaba cabreado, cansado, adolorido y caliente, pero nooo! Su estúpido esposo tenia que salir a una estúpida misión, poco importaba que fuese el mismo Tsuna el que lo mando a esa misión.

Mientras gruñía como si fuera una gata en celo cruzado de brazos en su despacho, semi desnudo y con el aire prendido dio la orden de que nadie que no sea Kyoya entrase a su despacho y asi fue, espero durante dos horas hasta que a su "adorado esposo" se le ocurrió llegar.

Nada mas verle Tsuna salto encima suyo como todo saco de hormonas que era y comenzó a besarlo hasta que una cosa llevo a otra y la cara de perro apaleado y la amenaza de "no volveras a tocarme en tu vida si no me dejas hacerlo" fue suficiente para que Hibari Carnivoro super macho y seme Kyoya cediera y fuese sometido.

Lo que no esperaban fue que de esa apasionante tarde saliera…una pequeña y adorable niña.

Después de eso Hibari se juro que jamás en la vida seria uke de nuevo, en especial luego de soportar las bromas de todos los guardianes y los dolores del parto.

END OMAKE!

Y asi fue como salió la pequeña Kumo .w./ espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos Babyys!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
